A Digimon Christmas
by Empty Brooke
Summary: Impmon has never been in the real world for Christmas before. Now is his chance to find out why humans think this holiday is so great. Has Kaori, Jimmy and Impy in it. i don't own digimon
1. Chapter 1

A Digimon Christmas

Chapter 1

The air of that day was bitter with the cold. A chill swept by West Shinjuku Park. Couples could be seen as they huddled together on benches. They shared in the warmth of one another and smiled with kind hearts. The hands of one couple clasped each other with love. Their hands felt warmer and the boy scooted closer to the girl.

"You're looking a little cold Kaori, why don't I warm you up a little?"

The girl smirked and looked at the sky. "Trust me. I can't be warmed up so easily."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

The boy frowned. He pushed his hair out of his face and looked to the sky as his girlfriend did. _Kaori Hiromi… You're such a strange girl. Why can I never seem to reach you? It's as though you always have your mind somewhere else. Is it me perhaps? Did I do something wrong? Is she seeing someone else…?_ "Kaori, is there something on your mind?"

She smiled. "As a matter of fact there is…" She turned to him. Her brown hair slipped slightly from her shoulders. "But you would think that I was a timid little child if I were to tell you what it was."

"How would you know?"

"Because it is an unbelievable occurrence in my life. I don't think anyone but the people involved would know. Or for that matter, should know."

He held her close to him. "Kaori, you can tell me anything. I promise that I will not think that. You have my word."

"Hosho, that's sweet…" She sighed. "Fine, I will tell you."

Hosho smiled.

"Do you remember the incident about a year and a half ago now where that giant pig called a Digimon rampaged through the city?"

"Vaguely. Why do you ask?"

"Well… Digimon are really all over and around us you know? I know the tamers of the Digimon that saved the city and I know many others from a long time ago when I was much younger."

Hosho stared at her in bewilderment. _Digimon? Is that what she's been thinking about this whole time? What's with her? I'm starting to wonder why I began dating her in the first place…_

Kaori noticed Hosho's expression. "You think that I am crazy, don't you…?"

The black haired boy blushed. He shook his head vigorously. "No! No, it's just…"

"That's alright if you don't believe what I say. I can always show you…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Impmon, it's okay if you want to come out now. Both of you. Come on down and meet Hosho." Kaori looked at the tree behind the bench. Hosho followed her gaze. There was rustle of branches and a shadow was only recently noticed. In the dim light he could not make it out but he knew that there were two of them.

The shadows leapt from the tree and landed in front of the two. They emerged into the dim light of the lamps and smiled. They looked like purple children with giant ears. Each had a pair of red gloves and a red bandana. One scratched his tummy where Hosho could see an evil looking smile. They only had three fingers and an outline of there face was made in their fur.

Hosho backed up.

"Hosho. Meet Impmon and Impmon. One of them is my partner the other is my friend."

"Hiya."

"How ya doin?"

"They talk!"

"Well duh, what else would we do? Sit like dolls?"

Hosho screamed and tore down the park walk. Kaori looked after him and smiled. "One of the easiest ways to rid yourself of a boyfriend. Scare them with a troubled mind and an even more troubled life. The looks on their faces as they scream and run are priceless." She looked down at the two purple creatures. "Thank you once again you two. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably have to dump people the old-fashioned way."

She laughed. "That would be true."

The stomach of her partner started to rumble. He clenched his belly and smiled. "Kaori, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat now?"

The other Impmon looked at him. "If you were so hungry why didn't you get food before? There's a restaurant just down the street."

"If I had walked in there people would have screamed and shouted. It's much better if I go in with Kaori."

The first Impmon laughed. "I just find something to do so I can get some dough. Then I slap it on the counter and run out with the food." He looked at him and placed his hands behind his head. "Or I can always go to Takato's bakery for some good bread. I hear his dad's going to make Impmon bread because I go there so much!"

Kaori smiled. "I'll just take you to the restaurant over there. They have some very good food there. Are either of you up for it?"

The Digimon nodded in unison and walked out of the park, each holding one of Kaori's hands. She smiled and looked down at them. "You know, Christmas is right around the corner you guys. I still need to know what you want."

Her partner thought to himself. "I really can't say. There's never much I want other than a good meal and some sleep…"

The other Impmon rubbed his chin. "I think I was in the digital world all of last winter. What's Christmas…?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Digimon Christmas

Chapter 2

Kaori sat across from both Impmons as they wolfed down their stews. She rubbed her head in though and looked up at the Impmon who was not her partner. "So… You really don't understand what Christmas is?"

He rose and shook his head. "I haven't got a clue."

"Well, then you're in for a surprise. I'll sum it up for you. Christmas is the season of giving. We all come together and spend our time with one another. People sing and people have fun as they play in the snow. Children wait patiently as Santa comes to give them presents on Christmas Eve…"

"Who's Santa?"

Kaori smiled. "He's a jolly, fat man who flies around the world on a magic slay. He comes into your house on Christmas night and if you've been good he leaves you presents."

"he sounds like a burglar to me. But the opposite kind where they leave things instead of taking them."

Kaori laughed. "I suppose that you could look at it that way. But children tend to overlook that factor and are good so that they can get their gifts on Christmas morning."

Her partner finished his stew and stared at her. "Do you think I've been good enough?"

"Impy, I think that saving the world from Digimon over and over is good enough to make Santa's nice list."

"What about me?"

"You too Impmon."

They both smiled and licked their bowls clean. Kaori paid the bill and walked into the cold of a winter's night with both Digimon in her arms. Their bellies were full and their eyes were closed. They were tired and so she carried them home to her house. Usually she would have left Impmon off at Ai and Makoto's house for they were his tamers but she figured they would be asleep and so took home both Digimon.

When she reached her home she slipped inside and crept past her parents room. It felt so good to be home again with them. Especially for Christmas.

She walked past her twin brother, Kiromu's, bedroom and slunk into her own. She lay the two Digimon on her bed and slipped the blankets over their bodies. Kaori smiled and lay down next to them.

A quiet sleep came for all three.

In the morning Impmon woke up. Impy and Kaori were still sleeping, Impy under her arm, and so he left the room without a word. He felt a little guilty for having fallen asleep. Kaori must have carried him all the way home.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He located the bread and the eggs with ease. Impmon put the bread in the toaster and put the eggs in a pan, making sure not to get the shells. He could not reach the stove and so ignited a flame on his fingertip. He made poached eggs for breakfast and finished the preparations just as Kiromu walked down the stairs.

For a moment they were both silent. Kiromu had never really trusted Digimon after Impy and his sister had left for all those years. He didn't much care for the little creatures at all. But he could mask his repute of them.

"I… uhh… Made breakfast…"

Kiromu stared at the food and sat down. He gobbled it down fast and went back upstairs. Impmon gave his back a hard stare. _Ungrateful human. I'm not the one that took Kaori away… Why does he have to hate me?_ He sighed and ate some toast as Kaori walked down with Impy.

"Oh wow Impmon. You made breakfast?"

He nodded. "I'm more than just looks you know…"

After two minutes or so Kaori's parents joined them. Her parents like Impy and Impmon. They did not mind Digimon at all. Kaori's sister smiled and hugged Impy with pleasure. She then turned her attention back to her own Digimon, Gatomon, and hugged her in turn. Tatsuki had received her own Digimon not long after Kaori returned to the human world.

The snow had fallen heavily that night.

Impmon walked out into it and waved goodbye to Kaori and Impy. He strolled down the street with his legs jutting out in front of him as he walked and his hand behind his head. _Christmas huh? A human holiday. The only one I've seen is Halloween. Is Christmas about the same thing? It doesn't look the same…_

He looked around and spotted people singing out in front of a house. They were singing a carol of some sort, he wasn't sure what it was called. There was a family at the window of the house looking out at the carolers. They smiled and sang along quietly with them.

_Christmas looks way different from Halloween. People are happy and they're all singing instead of scaring. They have on costumes but they're red and full of happiness…_

Impmon looked down the street to a fat man win boots with a beard. He had a pot next to him and people put in money as he rang a bell. Kaori had told him that they were men who worked for the real Santa. They help him to save the poor and bring them joy as well.

_Christmas… What an awkward holiday. They've all got smiles and they're all cheering with joy._ Impmon felt a tingling inside of himself. _I feel so weird. I feel slightly happier. Is it because of all of this?_

He continued in his walk down the street. He was going back home to Ai and Makato. He'd see this this from their point of view. _Christmas… I still don't get it…_


	3. Chapter 3

A Digimon Christmas

Chapter 3

Ai and Makato were no help to Impmon. All they did was dance around the house and help their mother and father to put up decorations. Impmon saw them put up a tree. Ai held a big star in her hands.

"What's that for?" Impmon asked.

"It goes on top of the Christmas tree."

"Why?"

Ai thought for a moment. "I don't know. But it's our tradition to put it up on Christmas Eve. That's tomorrow." She turned to him. "Would you like to do it this year, Impmon? You've never done it before."

Impmon could feel his face turn red. "Uhh… Sure… ya… ok then."

Ai smiled and called to her father. "Daddy, can Impmon put the star on the tree this year?"

He smiled at her. "Of course he can." The man thought for a moment. "This is your very first Christmas, isn't it Impmon?"

The demon Digimon nodded.

"Well then this will be a special Christmas. We'll have to invite all of those Tamer friends of yours to the party."

"Party?"

"Each year we have a Christmas party. This year we'll have your friends over. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Reka, Renamon, Calumon, Kaori, Impy and whoever else you want to come."

Impmon nodded. He looked at the door. "Can I go out for a while?"

"Fine. But borrow one of Makoto's jackets. It's very cold out."

Impmon nodded again. He took a blue jacket from the coat rack, put it on and walked outside. The winter air was chilly but it refreshed him. He walked over to Shinjuku Park and passed by the people walking. In the jacket they mistook him for a child so no one took much notice to him.

The demon Digimon passed by a toy store close to where he liked to work out. He saw children inside pulling on their mothers and fathers, trying to get the best toys. People bought. Employees sold. It was a bustle of shopping. Impmon had never seen people so hectic.

He passed down another street and came to Takato's bakery. As he walked inside the bell above the door rang its melodious tune. He looked around but saw no one.

"IMPMON!"

He yelped as a pink blur landed on top of him. When he looked up he saw Fiendmon, a pink version of himself with a cross necklace around her neck. She had a red sweater on and was smiling at him intently. "I've caught you under the mistletoe, Impmon!"

"The wha…?"

She pointed up to a bunch of leaves and berries hanging from the ceiling by a red ribbon. "Humans say that if you catch someone under the mistletoe you have to give them a kiss."

"A what?"

Fiendmon leaned down and kissed Impmon on his lips. He could feel his face turn red.

"Oh, Impmon. Did Fiendmon catch you under the mistletoe?" He heard Takato's voice and laugh. When Fiendmon got off him he scrambled to his feet and found himself staring at Guilmon. The red, dragon-like, viral Digimon smiled at him.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" He laughed and Takato came to pat his head.

Impmon could feel himself blush. He shook his head vigorously. "Hey! She surprised me! Besides, I don't know anything about this thing!" He shook his fist at Takato's surprised face.

"You mean Christmas? You don't know anything about Christmas?"

"Well… I know a few things… Like that fat guy and presents… and spending time with people you like…"

"So what? You're trying to learn about it from walking the town?"

"Ya. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just curious. You hungry?"

"A little."

Takato took a piece of bread from one of the top shelves. It was in the shape of Santa Clause. "Here, we made these a little bit ago so it's still warm. They're really good."

Guilmon nodded.

Fiendmon did so too. "I tried one."

Impmon took the bread and thanked Takato. He left the bakery with another surprise attack from Fiendmon and a Christmas good will wish from Guilmon.

He looked down at the bread and bit the fat man's head off. _Christmas… What do people see in it?_


	4. Chapter 4

A Digimon Christmas

Chapter 4

He passed by Terriermon, Lopmon, Henry and Suzie as they rounded the corner. Or rather he bumped into Henry's leg.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Hi Impmon!" Suzie smiled at him. Lopmon nodded to him.

"What are you up to today?" Terriermon peered down from Henry's shoulder wearing a long blue scarf.

"Things that you don't need to know about."

"Fine, sheesh… You got the humbugs or something? Momentai!"

"Humbugs?"

"It's from a Christmas story about a man who hates Christmas and other people. His partner comes back from the dead to warm him of his terrible future. Then he's visited by three ghosts who help him turn his life around."

Impmon rubbed his chin. "Sounds like a horror story when you mention the words 'ghost' and 'horrible'."

"Well it's not. Anyway, where are you going?"

"I'm just walking."

Henry smiled. "So you're just being yourself? Even on Christmas? Why not try and act jolly?"

"Like Santa!" Suzie hugged her Digimon and giggled with delight. _There's that fat man's name again. What is it with humans and the Christmas thing? The Digimon are getting sucked in too…_

"By the way Impmon, if you want to see Reka or Renamon then I'm afraid you won't be able to. They went out shopping with Reka's mom and haven't come back since they set out this morning."

"What makes you think I'd want to see them?"

"Henry figures you'd like to get Renamon under the mistletoe!" Terriermon mad absurd kissing noises with his mouth and nearly feel off of Henry laughing.

"Hey!"

The waved goodbye to him and continues on. Impmon could hear then talking as they walked down the street and further away. _Toys, presents, Santa, trees, shopping… How is this a holiday? Halloween is a real holiday. Scaring people all the time. That's real fun. Ask anyone… Then again… Everyone sure loves this Christmas thing. It looks like some people like it more…_

He strolled past the downtown area and made his way past buildings._ Humbug eh? Ha! Maybe some ghosts will appear to me too and warn me of this thing… Hmm… Maybe I should check out that story…_ In a dash Impmon headed down the street and made his way to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

A Digimon Christmas

Chapter 5

The library was quiet. Impmon slunk inside and walked up and down the isles looking for books on Christmas._ This would be a lot easier if I knew what the dam story was called…_

It took him a while but soon he gave up and went to the librarian. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a book about a man who is visited by three ghosts. It's a Christmas story I think…"

The librarian's hard, wrinkled face stared down at him. "You mean 'A Christmas Carol'?"

"I guess so…"

She looked him up and down. "As long as you promise not to wreck the books. I don't have Digimon insurance."

He sighed but nodded his head.

She led him down a hall of books, skimmed along with the titles and picked one out. She handed it to him and then walked away. The book looked fairly simple. A Christmas Carol.' It looked like the right one. Impmon took it over to a desk and seated himself in the chair.

He spent hours reading that book. He thought that he would never be done as he started out. But as he progressed with his reading he found the book to be quite the page-turner. It was an amazing story. His favorite character was the spirit of what is yet to come. The mysterious origin of the spirit intrigued him. _Humbug._ What Scrooge would always say. Curious…

Impmon left the library thinking hard to himself. He still did not understand the full properties of Christmas but he understood why it was so significant now. When most people are blue they can always count to Christmas to cheer them up and bring them back to their families.

It sort of made him smile. _I can do that too… But the fire chasing them might accidentally hit them… Heh heh…_

As he walked back the way he came he thought to himself about Christmas. He had read more than one book whilst in the library and so he had learned much. However, one quote in a book puzzled him so. _"You cannot_ _truly understand Christmas until you have experienced the magic and warmth of a family."_ What was it supposed to mean? He can't understand it until he lives it? Well that would happen in two days. Christmas Eve was tomorrow and Christmas was just around the corner after that.

Impmon walked through West Shinjuku Park and marveled at the children in the playground. They were all dressed in thick winter wear and were rolling around in the snow playfully. They made snow angels and laughed their tiny heads off with the merriment and joy of winter's touch.

The purple Digimon bent down and picked up a clump of snow in his hand. _What's so fun about this?_ He ignited his fingertip with a flame and the snow clump melted out of his hand. "Its just water…"

He felt a twang of shock as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Children laughed from behind him. When he turned around he saw Jimmy Warmers. Jimmy, like everyone else was dressed in think winter gear. He had goggles on and was smiling as he bounced a snowball up and down in his hand. "You going to do something about it Impmon?"

Impmon smirked.

Jimmy narrowed his furrowed brows and smiled. "Fire!"

A barrage of cold flew at Impmon as children from all sides pummeled him with snowballs. He yelped in surprise and dodged each one with shock. "Is that all you've got prankster!"

Jimmy smiled even wider. "Not even close…"

The children played with Impmon for a long time before they had to go home. He smiled to himself as he headed back home himself. Snow really was fun. Even though it was water he found joy in throwing it at people. Who knew you could have fun with something other than fire, let alone its opposite, water.

By the time Impmon arrived back home it was dusk. He walked into the house and took off his jacket. His feet were cold from playing the snow without boots and the water had soaked through his gloves and bandana. Yet he was still happy.

He took off his bandana and gloves and rested them on the hearth in the living room. Five stockings were hanging above the fire. At first he though they were there to dry but he found that they had names on them. He had read about them. One fore each family member. He looked at Ai's pink sock, Makato's blue sock, their parents gold socks and, finally, his purple one. His very own Christmas stocking!

Impmon smiled with joy. Members of a family each got one. He had always known that he was a member of Ai and Makato's family but this just brought it out so suddenly. He felt to content. So happy to be standing there.

"Welcome home Impmon."

The Digimon felt a warm blanket being placed around him and he looked up to see Ai and Makato's mother. The fire danced on her face and she smiled at him with joy and happiness. "You look like you went out into the snow. You're completely soaked. Wait here. I'll get you some hot cocoa and some peanut butter on crackers.

Impmon and smiled back at her. She turned and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. _Hot cocoa with peanut butter and crackers… That sounds really good…_

By the time she came back Ai and Makato had joined Impmon by the fireplace. She had anticipated such an occurrence and had brought enough cocoa for her children as well as their Digimon. "Enjoy you three." She smiled and left the room.

Tamers and Digimon huddled close to the fire, wrapped in the warmth of the blanket. It was so nice to have a loving family. People that cared about you and never failed you. Sure you would get in a fight but it would never last forever. People would always sort it out, especially in a family.

Two hours passed. Ai and Makato had fallen asleep and were resting on either of Impmon's shoulders. He looked at each of their innocent faces and sighed._ A family for Christmas. It's so peaceful… Who knew that Christmas could bring people together like this? I sure didn't. But… I'm glad that I do now._

With his final thoughts Impmon smiled and went to sleep in the glow of the warm fire. The light cast their shadows and gave them a cozy feeling, even in their dreams. The crackles slowly faded away as they each dreamed a dream of their very own.


	6. Chapter 6

A Digimon Christmas

Chapter 6

Christmas Eve came quietly. Impmon woke up in the morning with his tamers still sleeping on him. He smiled lightly and lifted their heads off as slowly and carefully as he could. Impmon crossed the living room and headed upstairs. He went down the hallway and into their bedroom.

The small bed with purple blankets was his. The Digimon wandered over to it and lifted his pillow. He pulled the box out and sat on his bed as he opened it up. After shuffling through the pictures of the Tamers, Ai, Makato, Kaori and Impy he lifted a wad of money out. The money he had been saving for that new Walkman. 100, 000 yen. It had taken him a long time to save it all up.

He smiled and put the box back. It was so quick, how he moved through the house. He grabbed a red coat and his bandana and gloves from the hearth. This time, before he went out, he put a pair of black boots on his feet. They fit perfectly even though they were made for a human.

Impmon crossed the city as quickly as he could. He passed by the park and Takato's bakery and headed to the toy store across from where he works out as Beelzemon. As he walked inside he was amazed at the amount of toys. There were so many. Piled high and stacked on shelves. The store had only just opened so it was not very crowded.

Impmon crossed the shelves and walked down halls.

He passed by model cars. Stopped.

He passed by dolls. Stopped.

He passed by prankster material. Stopped.

He passed by tough things. Stopped.

He passed by accessories. Stopped.

He passed by swimwear. Stopped.

He passed by videogames. Stopped.

He paid for what he had bought and left the store with a smile on his face. Impmon headed down to the mall with the few yen he had left and handed his packages to people who could wrap them for him. He paid the ladies when they had finished the job and walked out of the mall once more. He had done it. It had cost him all of his money but he had done it and for some reason he felt good!

As he walked back down the road he passed by Reka's house. He took the large sack on his back and lifted out four boxes nicely wrapped in colorful paper. He placed them by the door and knocked three times. As he ran back around the corner he watched the door intently. Reka opened it and looked down at the boxes. She lifted them up and gasped. He smiled and headed back down the street.

He came to Henry's building and walked inside. He located Henry's family's room and went up. He pulled out eight presents and placed them by the door. He rang the bell and ran down the hallway. Henry and Terriermon answered the door. They picked up the presents and had the same reaction as Reka.

The bakery was next. Impmon walked up to the side door left four presents and knocked. He ran and watched as Takato opened the door and stood shocked.

Afterwards he visited Jeri's house, then Kenta's, then Kazu's, then Ryo's, and lastly, Kaori's. It was a tiring process and by the time he made it back home he could barely stand.

Impmon walked inside and pulled the last four presents out of the sack. He placed them underneath the Christmas tree and snuggled back with Ai and Makato at the fireside. He felt warm and happy. He had used every cent that he had to do it but he was content with what he had done. It made him feel good inside.

Before he could go to sleep he heard a faint groan above him. When he opened his eyes and looked up he was staring at a Bukemon. He was about to yell out when the Digimon covered his mouth and made them both fade through the floor.

They ended up in Shinjuku Park and the Digimon let go of his mouth. "What's the big idea?"

"You've killed and downloaded some of our friends in the past."

"Our?"

Nearly twenty Bukemon appeared all around him. They laughed and nickered with delight. "Tis the season of giving right? Well then… Let us give you a free ticket to complete annihilation!"

Impmon stared. "That was a really cruddy line."

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Bukemon came in on Impmon all at once. He jumped back and readied his fireballs.

"Badaboom!" He let them out and two Bukemon were destroyed. He smiled. They were weak! This would be easy.

They came in yet again. "Badaboom!" He let out his fire and took three out. Two others tackled him from the back. Impmon was thrown forward and landed on his stomach. He twisted around and let out six balls of flame.

They each hit their marks but the Bukemon he hit were only weakened because one each only hit them. He let out a second attack and hit several other Bukemon but they did not disappear for the same reason.

As they knocked him to the side he thought about his plan of attack._ They bring out the stronger ones so that the weak ones can fall back and recover. How am I going to beat them if they replace one with the other?_ Impmon watched from the corner of his eye. Four Bukemon retreated into one of the playground play areas. It looked to be glowing.

_Bingo!_

Impmon lifted himself up and dashed for the play area. Bukemon tried to stop him but he dodged them quickly as he could. As he approached the area he could hear a soft voice.

He could recognize it from a battle he and the tamers had done together before. When Railmon was running rapid over the city train tracks the one controlling him was Pirasimon. It was the same ugly, purple, one-eyed Digimon!

Impmon could tell because he stood directly in front of it as it tried to heal the remaining Bukemon.

He smiled and placed him finger t his forehead. Pirasimon was too preoccupied to deal with Impmon himself. He called his Bukemon, mind slaves to him but hey were slow.

"Summon Flame!" Impmon let out a hideously large ball of fire. It struck Pirasimon in his eye and he yelled out in pain. Taking care of all the Bukemon had drained him. Impmon attacked again and again. "Summon Flame! Summon Flame! Summon Flame!"

In a matter of moments Pirasimon was gone and the Bukemon were floating around confused.

Impmon yawned and headed back home. Ai and Makato would be wondering where he had gotten to…


	7. Chapter 7

A Digimon Christmas

Chapter 7

Christmas day.

Impmon climbed out of bed with Ai and Makato. They ran down the stairs and into the living room. Underneath the tree were many differing presents. Ai and cheered with delight. Makato whooped with awe. Impmon smiled with a content feeling inside of him.

"Look Impmon! Look! Santa came! We've been good!"

"Look at all the presents!"

"I don't know where to start…" Ai looked down at a present wrapped in pink with a purple ribbon. She lifted it up and read the card. _To: Ai Have a very merry Christmas! From: Impmon._ She turned to look at him. "Impmon how'd you get this?"

"I bought it."

"With what?"

"Yen."

"But the only yen you have is… You used that?"

He nodded shyly.

"Impmon…"

"It was nothing really… I hear that the Walkman type stinks anyway…"

Ai came over and kissed his cheek. He gasped, grasped his cheek and stepped back. "Don't be getting all mushy on me!"

Makato smiled as he dove his new toy car around the house. Ai played with her doll. Impmon sat by the fire and stared into the crackling embers.

The doorbell rang later in the afternoon. Impmon rushed over and answered it.

"Merry Christmas Impmon!" It was the tamers and their families. Calumon was there too with Jeri and her parents and brother. Everyone was there.

Impmon smiled. Everyone had things in their hands. They carried sacks of presents. Everyone had presents for each other. They were completely stuffed. Impmon let them in and watched as they exchanged presents. He didn't even bother checking in with them about what he had given them. He could tell that they liked them for one reason…

They all had what he had given them.

Henry, Kazu, and Kenta had the video games he had got them.

Takato and Jeri had their matching goggles.

Calumon played with his new poot putty along with Guilmon and his fake bean can and Impy and his whoopee cushion.

MarineAngemon, Terriermon and Guardromon raced their new model cars.

Ryo, Monodramon, Kaori, and Reka showed off their tough looking t-shirts and matching necklaces.

Renamon, Gatomon, Tatsuki, Lopmon and Suzie wore the accessories that fit them best.

Even the rest of the families had what Impmon had given them.

He felt so good inside.

As the night progressed Impmon found that he had one present under the tree and a few candies in his stocking. He didn't even give them a second thought. He was too happy. _How long has it been since I've felt so happy…? I like this feeling…_

"Impmon…?"

Impmon turned around to have many differing presents stuffed into his face. The tamers along with Jeri, and the Digimon were the owners of the hands/ ears/ claws that held the boxes.

"Thank you for the presents Impmon." Reka smiled at him.

"I love my new princess pwetty pants hat!" Suzie danced in a circle. Renamon and Lopmon smiled.

"These games are great!" Henry, Kazu and Kenta said in unison.

"We love our goggles…" Jeri kissed Takato. He blushed.

"Thank you Impmon!"

"Thanks!"

"Thank you so much Impmon!"

"Aw, guys! It was nothing! Really!"

Kaori held out a present to Impmon. "I hear that you really wanted this."

As he opened the presents he cheered with delight! Everything he had saved up for! Everything he was going to buy with his money his friends had gotten him! He was able to make two things from Christmas. A content state of mind and the things he had always wanted.

Truly he had lived and understood Christmas…

I hope that you enjoyed my Digimon Christmas. I know that it wasn't very detailed and stuff but I couldn't help it. It's like 2:00 AM right now and I haven't slept for two days so I'm really tired. Anyway I have a lot more stories to come! So please be patient. Email me at if you have an idea about what you want me to write about. I **_do _**read my emails like that and I **_do_** write them. So if you have any comments or stuff feel free to contact me!

_Gomen asai… I know it was pretty short compared to my books. Gomen asai!…_


End file.
